


Photographs

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: MoralityxThomas (Morals)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Thomas got a new camera and loves taking pictures of his boyfriend.





	Photographs

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

Thomas was beyond excited about his new camera. It was a Canon EOS Rebel T6 DSLR. Sure he didn’t exactly need a new camera, and it was an older model, but he had some extra money and decided why not.

He was just testing it the first couple shots, but then he couldn’t help himself; Patton was just too adorable and the camera caught it perfectly. Suddenly, within a few days, his camera was flooded with pictures of his boyfriend. 

~♧◇♡♤~

The first couple pictures were taken while they were relaxing in the living room. They were just watching TV and chatting while Thomas experimented. He took several shots of the TV, of the walls, and even stuff on the coffee table.

Patton seemed wrapped up in the show, and Thomas thought he looked adorable, so he snapped a picture. When he went back to look, he couldn’t believe how beautifully it came out.

That night, he took dozens more photos. Some of Patton laughing, a bunch of him cooking in the kitchen, a few of him just smiling fondly, and he even got Virgil to take a picture of them kissing.

~♧◇♡♤~

A couple days later, they had all gone out to the park. Patton had insisted when they saw just how nice out it was, and Thomas couldn’t tell him no. He also knew it would be a great opportunity to take more pictures of his boyfriend.

And he did get tons of pictures of the moral trait. Pictures of him with dogs, playing with little kids, pictures with a few fans they saw, pictures with the other sides. He got as many as he could and transferred them to his phone when they got home.

~♧◇♡♤~

After that trip to the park, he brought the camera with them everywhere, not wanting to miss any chance to get a picture of the man he loved, even if he wasn’t technically a man. 

He got pictures of him at home, at the store, hanging out with friends, on dates, everywhere. Every single one was saved onto his phone and then into an online drive.

He didn’t think Patton had really noticed, nor cared. It wasn’t until he asked about it, did Thomas worry.

~♧◇♡♤~

He heard the shutter of the camera and turned to Thomas. “Why do you keep taking pictures of me?”

Thomas stared at him a second, “what do you mean?”

“I mean, you seem to take the camera everywhere, constantly taking pictures seemingly of me. I wanna know why?”

Patton watched as the other smiled, “because you are adorable and beautiful, and this camera is great at capturing it. I mean,” he pulled out his phone, “look at these.”

He opened the gallery, swiping through the photos. “Don’t you think that’s excessive? I mean, I love you, and I love that the pictures make you happy, but why?”

“So I have all kinds of photos to show to people, and just to look at.”

Patton sighed and leaned over so he could hug his boyfriend, “but wouldn’t you rather just spend time with me? Bring me to meet people? Instead of just having all kind of picture? Again, I love you, but sometimes it feels like your more attached to the camera than to me.”

Thomas set the camera on the coffee table and turn fully to Patton, wrapping his arms around him. “Of course not, I’m a million times more attached to you. I’m sorry, I was just really excited and went overboard. I love spending time with you.” he pressed a kiss to the fatherly sides nose, causing him to smile. “See, I love that smile.”

Patton’s smile grew as he pressed his face into Thomas’s chest, blushing furiously. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
